The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for fabricating pipeless explosive and/or propellant charges of a predetermined spatial configuration and composition by casting or molding, wherein the solidification phenomenon is performed with increasing delay from the bottom towards the top, and further pertains to a new and improved method for fabricating such pipeless explosive and/or propellant charges.
The heretofore known methods for fabrication explosive or propellant charges are accomplished by pouring or casting into the corresponding mold of the ammunition proper or object or the charge chamber the explosive or propellant which has been liquified at elevated temperature. The formation of deleterious pipes or blowholes in the molded article is prevented as far as possible by resorting to an external heat supply around or in the uppermost section or portion thereof. The related devices for the performance of such casting methods require a relatively great expenditure in equipment and are difficult to control insofar as the temperature conditions are concerned.
For the control of the continuous solidification of explosives there are known heating boxes or cabinets, as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 389,449, or metallic heating rods, as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 503,253 or German Pat. No. 1,796,168.